Highschool love life with a side Order of violence
by PsychoWriter369
Summary: Jordy just moved to a new city and meets a beautiful girl named sydney and falls in love with her but finds it difficult when he finds out he isn't the ONLY One after her heart and a small rivalry begins to brew at his new school...
1. Chapter 1  Making a friend

Jordy stood outside his new school observing the students and the building...this was his Brand new school. Jordy had recently just moved and today was his 2nd day in this city. He had no friends but knew he has a SMALL Chance of making some today...(he hopes)

"Jordy was an average kid, he wasn't the BEST looking or the Smartest. He was 14 years old, 5ft 10 and Dark brown hair with small streaks of blonde on the top...he's never really had a Lot of friends before and whenever he makes some his parents end up moving the family somewhere and he has to start from the beginning."

-Jordy sat down on a bench outside the school gate while waiting for the bell to ring for everyone to go inside and looked down nervously-

"just hold it together...it's just a school you've survived school before and this isn't any different...just completely different people and no friends...but remember you can make some easy enough"

The bell rang and all the kids started to rush in shouting and laughing as jordy just waited outside until they had all gone inside

Jordy walked to reception and knocked on the glass window and a tall lady wearing a Business suit slides the window along and stares at jordy with a slightly angry look "Yes?"

"h—hi i'm Jordy im a new student here and i don't know what class i'm supposed to be in"

The secretary turns to the desk next to her and opens a drawer and pulls out a small sheet of paper and passes it to Jordy "there" and she closes the window and sits down and carries on with her work

Jordy quickly walked away from the reception and walked up some stairs and looked around "3B is mine" jordy walked along the hall way looking to his side checking the class numbers as he passed "1B,...2B...3B" Jordy stopped outside the classroom and started to feel more nervous than he had ever felt before and then he just breathed in and out slowly and opened the door and walked in and the whole classroom which at first was quiet with only the teacher speaking became Dead Silent

Jordy looked at the teacher who was a Man about 6ft tall with a Nice Black business suit with a red tie who smiled at jordy "Hello is there something i can do for you?"

Jordy walked over to the teacher "i'm your new student sir" said jordy with a very shy smile

"oooooh yes yes they told me that we had a new student coming...damn sorry i forgot all about it" the teacher extended his hand to jordy and smiled "i'm and i'm your new teacher"

Jordy reached out and shook his hand "th—thanks"

smiled and looked at the class "okay jordy sit anywhere you would like and we'll get started with the class"

"u—uhm o—okay" jordy now became extremely nervous he didn't know anyone and didn't want to sit next to anyone who looked like someone who would make fun of him or make him look stupid in class, he walked down to the end of the class and saw a girl in the back corner with an empty spot next to her. She had short brown hair with a Blue Streak going down the side,wearing glass and with her eyes glued to a Book, she probably didn't even realise jordy had entered the room...so jordy walked over and sat next to her and it was only when he sat down did the girl finally look away from the book and at jordy

"oh hi there" said the girl with a Big smile "i'm Sydney or syd for short you must be the new kid?"

"y—ye—yes" said jordy with a stutter

Sydney giggled a little and put her hand on jordy's shoulder " awwww you must be nervous...especially since it's a new school you don't know anyone here do you?"

"n—no i don't aside from you and the teacher i don't know anyone"

"awww don't worry i'll show you around and hopefully we'll get ya a few more friends" said Syd as she turned to the book she was reading

The Teacher threw a Piece of chalk that bounced off against the wall next to syd as she quickly jumped up with her arms in the air "Whoooooa! What was that for!"

"for not paying attention Syd now please put the book down and listen to me please?"

"sorry sir _"

Jordy smiled at Syd and looked like was about to laugh. But before he could syd looked at him and mouthed the words "oh shut up :P"

The Bell had rang letting everyone know it's time for the next class

"what class do we have now?" said jordy looking at syd

"we have studies now. Everyone either goes to the Lunch room or the library and reads...i'm heading to the library you want come with?"

"that would be better , you're my only friend at the momet"

Syd grabbed jordy's hand and smiled "oh i feel special hehe" she drags Jordy out of the Class and down the hallway to the library and sits at a random table with jordy next to her

"what do we study?" said jordy looking puzzled

"well i don't study :D i just read my –Syd holds up a book- Manga comics :3"

"you read manga?"

"yep :D i don't study here i just read manga for the hour but it's still reading so i'm still completing my class :P"

"i never read manga before" jordy looking at the comic tilting his head slightly i never even heard of it before

"Oh my god where did you come from a cave? Heehee it's Japanese comics basically which are made in to series called Anime they're soooo cool! I always watch anime at home in the morning and in the afternoon on my computer"

Jordy looked at syd with a confused look on his face "ooooh right...can i read with you?"

"suuure! :D" syd puts the comic down on the table and smiles"

The Bell had rang again signalling another Class change

"we have Science class now YAY! Chemicals! :D" Syd grabbed Jordy and walked in to the hallway and went to her locker "btw where's your locker jordy?"

Jordy looked at the sheet of paper he was given by the scary receptionist and looks at the locker next to syd's "oh it's the one right next to yours :D"

"Awesome! :D get your science books"

Jordy already had his stuff in his bag and leans against his locker while staring at syd while she was getting her stuff together

-jordy stared at her and thought "sydney's so beautiful and she's nice and funny...oh god...am i...falling for her?-

Sydney looked at Jordy and tilted her head "wh—what is there something wrong?"

Jordy snapped out his small trance and blushed "oh n—no sorry"

Sydney grabbed his hand "heehee you're weird...in a good way :D come on!" she drags him off to science class


	2. Chapter 2  School fun

Jordy and Sydney sat at the back of the class in the corner and Sydney smiles at Jordy

"you haven't stopped staring at me since we got here is there something wrong?"

"n—no sorry" said jordy smiling with a slight blush

Sydney looked ahead at the teacher "oh great it's the troll"

"t—the troll?"

"thats what i call our science teacher she's a Mean Woman who treats us like Crap but we like the class so we put up with her"

"oh heehee"

A Small old lady comes in looking like some crazy woman from an old 80's horror movie putting on white rubber gloves

Syd giggles "oh she's back from the Morgue"

The teacher throws a Book at syd "i heard that young lady now shut up and sit down"

"don't tell me to shut up you old Witch" Sydney sits down and buries her face on the table

"what charming teachers you have Sydney hehe"

"oh yes real charmers aren't they?"

The Teac her went on rambling about different chemicals...not that Jordy and Sydney were EVEN listening Sydney was asleep on the desk and jordy was trying to stay awake and look interested

The Teacher looked at jordy and Sydney and slammed her fist on the table "oy you 2! Wait outside in the hall since you don't give a damn about this class"

Sydney quickly woke up "IT WOULD BE OUR PLEASURE!" Sydney says as she quickly drags Jordy out by his arm and they sit on a bench outside the classroom

Sydney sighs "i hate that teacher"

"me too...i thought they burned her kind a couple hundred years ago"

Sydney gasped "Jordy thats evil...i like it" Sydney started laughing

Sydney looked at the clock "omg yes! Last class now so when the bell goes off we can go home"

Jordy looked down "oh...yes home"

Sydney looked at jordy with a worried look on her face "hey you okay? You seemed happy until i mentioned home"

"i...dont want to go home...i have problems with my parents"

Sydney's face went from worried to sad "oh i'm sorry you can come over to mine for a while after school if you want" she started to smile

"—y—you sure? "

"yeah of course! You can come over for the day if you want i'll talk to my mom though"

"thanks i don't know how to repay you"

Sydney giggled and patted jordy's head "how about you buy me some pocky sometime?"

Jordy smiled "Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the mom

The School bell rang and Sydney quickly grabbed Jordy and ran out the school's gate before the Science teacher had a chance to cast a horrible spell upon them and turn them in to frogs

Sydney stopped running and walked along the street next to jordy

"thanks again for letting me come to your place syd"

Syd smiled "no problem jordy but...what problems do you have with your parents?"

"me and my dad don't get along...we fight all the time so i try to spend as little time there as possible"

"awwww im sorry"

"its okay..not your fault..."

They walked along the street talking until they reached syd's house

"okay we're here hopefully mom aint home"

"why's that?"

"she probably wont let you in heehee"

Jordy looked puzzled and thought "is there something wrong with me? D:"

Syd opened the door and looked around "Mom?...good she aint home" syd dragged jordy in by his hand and threw him on to the couch and ran to the kitchen "want a driiiiink?"

"u—uh no i'm okay thanks" Jordy looked over the couch and tried to get a view of the kitchen and just saw a fridge door open with bottles and cans being flung around the place "uuh syd are you okay?"

Syd just kept rummaging through and held up a can of 7UP in some Victory Pose "Finally i need one of these" she ran and jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Jordy and started drinking

Syd grabbed the remote and put on the TV "oh my god Ghost Hunters is on!" She stared at the Screen with big eyes and with a big smile

"i take it you like that show then?"

"it's like one of the Most Epic shows ever!"

"huh i don't watch TV much so i don't know any shows"

"oh my god You HAVE been living under a rock haven't you?"

"oh shut up" jordy pushed Syd playfully and smiled

"hey don't you push me mister! You may be a guest but i'll still hit you hard" Syd pushed jordy over and got on top of him and started pinching him

"oooow stop it!" jordy tried pushing her off while laughing

"never! " syd continued and they ended up rolling off the couch and started to laugh even more"

Syd heard a car pull up outside and she quickly ran over to the window and looked out "Eeeeep mom's back!"

"is that bad?"

"well not really but she always tries to embarrass me in front of people"

"ahahaha poor you"

The door opened and syd's mom walked in and found them standing there smiling "Oh hi there i didn't know you were bringing a friend home Syd"

"this is a new kid in class he's jordy"

"oh well hi there jordy" syd's mom shook his hand

"h-hi there"

"he's a little shy mom"

"i see that" said her mom giggling

Jordy looked at the clock and eyes widened "oh god i'm sorry i gotta go now"

"awwww cant you stay longer?" Said Syd with a sad look in her eyes

"i'd love to but i need to get home i'll see you tomorrow at school though"

"okay then"

Jordy opened the door and ran quickly down the street

"nice young man"

"yeah he is"

"BF on the way then" Said Syd's mom with a slight nudge

"Mom!" Syd started to blush and ran off to her room

"hahahaha"


End file.
